


i've got my love to keep me warm

by rories



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: cute christmas saram fluff!written for theblacklistsecretsanta





	i've got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicalwombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/gifts).



> just absolute tooth rotting fluff garbage. bonus for one of them making fairy bread and the other waking to find them. it’s like ass o’clock and they are just hanging in the kitchen eatin bread and butter and sprinkles. like what the fuck.
> 
> KATE I HOPE YOU LIKE THISSSSSSSS

They haven’t been asleep long when Samar jerks awake in the middle of the night. It’s Christmas Eve and they haven’t been asleep long, but Aram is pressed up against her side, sound asleep. She doesn’t know what woke her up, but she has a feeling it has to do with the literal octopus that’s wrapped around her. Samar sighs and runs a hand through Aram’s hair, smiling when he snuffles in closer, one large hand wrapped around her hip. 

It takes her a few minutes, but she extracates herself from his grip, watching him and smiling fondly as he curls around her pillow. She’d always known he was a tactile person, but their increased intimacy has brought out another level in him. She wants to say that she’s annoyed by it, but she has to admit that some of her favorite moments have been when he’s just holding her. 

Samar leaves him to sleep, knowing how excited he is about the next day, and grabs a blanket from the end of the bed to wrap around her shoulders. She keeps her footsteps light as she walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before settling at the counter. 

She doesn’t know why she’s up, other than she’s a light sleeper. But she takes this quiet moment to think about things. About Liz and Reddington, the Task Force, her past, her future, and finally, the man sleeping in the other room. 

The man who she’s loved for a long time now, before she’d even realized it, if she’s being honest with herself. The man who has taken her as she is, flaws and all, and loves her all the same. 

Samar looks to the living room where they’d put up a small Christmas tree. Mostly for Aram’s sake, but she has to admit that she’d had a good time decorating it. It’s lit up right now, multi colored lights twinkling against the lights of the city outside the window. There’s a few ornaments that Aram had picked out, some pop culture figurines and some old family heirlooms. It’s cute and perfectly Aram.

Samar takes another sip of water and then her stomach rumbles. She looks around the kitchen momentarily before grabbing the bread and butter out of the fridge. It doesn’t take her long to put her snack together, grabbing sprinkles from behind the peanut butter where Aram likes to hide them. Before long, she’s biting in to one of her four triangles and that’s when she hears the soft footsteps of her companion. 

“What’re you doin?” he asks, sleepy and squinting with his hair in disarray. It’s the most beautiful sight Samar has ever seen. “S’late.” 

“I got hungry,” she says in response, voice low as he sidles up behind her. His hands are like ice as they find their way under the blanket and to the skin under her tank top. “You want?” she asks, holding the bread out to him over her shoulder.

He leans forward slightly and takes a bite before resting his chin on her shoulder. She can feel his jaw working has he chews and his eyes are slowly closing again. “You should go back to bed,” she whispers. 

“S’cold,” is all he says in response. She only hums back and answer and rests her weight more fully against him, trusting him to hold them both up. 

They stand that way for a few more moments, in the light of the stove and the Christmas tree, wrapped in each other in the dead of night. 

“Hey,” Aram says, sudden and quiet. “It’s after midnight.” Samar hums again without answering. “Merry Christmas.”

She turns in his arms and wraps her own around his neck. She wants to stay in this moment forever, the two of them here and happy and whole. She wants to freeze time and live here with him, in his small apartment, with a tiny tree and a radiator that works half the time. She wants to fall in love with him again and again, make him as happy as he’s made her. 

As she watches him, eyes traveling over his face, his eyes still full of sleep and love for her, she knows. She has made him happy. She presses a sweet kiss to his lips and then pulls back, a smile on her face. “Merry Christmas, Aram.”


End file.
